


the real stranger things

by femmesteve



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Shorts [33]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Billy is an alien, Breeding, Come Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Xenophilia, billy has two dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: My AU where Billy is an alien and Steve is a human who loves him dearly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I keep making AUs that fit my obscure interests, but. Hey.  
> @FemmeSteve on Tumblr if you want to prompt me on the subject.

Billy wondered if it was just in Steve’s human nature to be a huge slut. Did all humans beg to be bred like Steve did? Did they all have a single, flesh colored cock between their legs that grew hard with stimulation? A tight little hole that was definitely not made for two of anything to be inserted into?

 

Billy knew for certain that not all humans had a pretty face like Steve did. Steve had a face that made Billy want to cover it in his seed, marking him thoroughly. His mouth was hot and wet on the inside, and his lips looked so good stretched around his cocks.

 

Steve loved Billy’s genitals. He loved how they looked so rough and sharp compared to his own, human cock. They became huge when Billy was aroused, and it was impossible for Steve to fit them both inside of his mouth at that point. It was only during the very beginnings of getting his mouth on Billy that he could suck on them both at the same time.

 

Steve loved to feel the bumpy texture on his face, catching against his skin as he rubbed his cheek on Billy’s dicks. Felt them swell and twitch as he played with them. Opened his mouth wide for Billy to stick them in.

 

“I want them inside of me,” Steve would mutter, reaching between his legs to tease at his hole with his fingertips, “They’re so big, they’re going to split me open..”

 

“I’m going to make you fat with my seed,” Billy’s pupils were always fat at that point, face sweaty and hand jerking one of his dicks roughly, “You’re going to carry my children so well..”

 

Steve was scared to tell Billy that he wasn’t sure that it worked that way. He wanted to keep Billy interested in him. Keep him wanting him. Even if Billy only stuck around because he wanted Steve to carry his weird alien babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve groaned weakly, eyes rolling back as he came dryly for the fourth time. Billy’s grip on his hips was brusque and unrelenting as he shoved himself in and out of Steve’s entrance. The stretch burned like nothing Steve had ever experienced, and he was stuffed so fucking full. Sticky precome leaked from Steve’s hole and down his thigh, tacky rivulets creating trails.

“It hurts,” Steve cried out, closing his eyes tight as his body was shoved up and pulled back down.

Billy was moving Steve as he pleased, dragging him back down on his cocks roughly with each thrust. Steve’s hole was swollen and stretched around them, engorged as they swole larger. He whimpered and felt his legs start to tremble as his body pulled taut, preparing for another orgasm. He screamed as his cock twitched against his stomach, pulsing.

“Hurry up and come, you fucking dick!” Steve sobbed, shaking from anger and pleasure. His jaw clenched and unclenched.

Billy grunted and grabbed Steve by his throat, squeezing slightly. Steve screamed as Billy’s cocks grew even larger, indicating that he was about to come. It hurt so fucking bad, but Steve had never been more aroused in his life.

Steve cried out when he felt the first hot gush of come enter him. Billy seemed to come for ten minutes, pumping his stomach full of seed. Steve watched with a sniffle as his stomach plumped up slightly, a pocket being formed.

Billy massaged his full stomach softly, groaning as he rode out the aftershocks. He curled around Steve possessively, chest heaving with heavy breaths. Steve pressed his wet face to Billy’s, squirming.


	3. Chapter 3

“Again?” Billy asks, watching as Steve ducks between his legs and begins to suck on one of his flaccid cocks. 

Steve hums and closes his eyes, rubbing the other in his hand as he feels them begin to grow beneath his touch. They had lain in bed for three hours after coming for the first time, and Steve had felt as though he was riding the best high of his life. He knew that there was some weird shit going on with Billy’s jizz that made him feel so good. Billy did too, and he wasn’t complaining. 

Steve stretched his lips around both of them, sucking hard so that Billy groaned and grabbed him by the hair. He began to thrust into Steve’s mouth, relishing the way that his cocks rubbed together in the confined, wet space. Steve whined and popped off when they grew too large, moving instead to massage them in his hands. He alternated between them both, mouthing at them and sucking the precome from the tips. 

“Suck,” Billy commanded, voice a blissed out rumble that made Steve squirm. 

Steve did as he was told, tightening his lips over the one closest to him and suckling. Billy moaned and pulled on Steve’s hair, becoming increasingly more demanding as he neared climax. 

Steve whined and pulled off in order to hover his mouth over them both, begging Billy with his eyes as he tugged at them roughly. Steve stuck his tongue out as the first few spurts hit, before closing his mouth over one and milking it. 

Billy cussed as Steve sucked the come off of both of his cocks, going cross eyed as he swallowed everything. He slumped over Billy’s torso, panting hard through his slack mouth. His pupils were huge and trained on nothing. 

Billy dragged Steve up his body effortlessly and held him around the waist as he reached between the human’s legs. Steve moaned lazily and nodded, bucking into Billy’s hand. 

“Fuuuck, like this,” Steve muttered, spitting into his hand. He rubbed his palm along his shaft, wetting it. 

Billy watched as Steve played with himself, hard and wanting but unable to focus. He put Steve on his back and swallowed his cock down, making him cry out and arch from the sudden change in sensations. 

It didn’t take long for Steve to come with a weak cry, humping into Billy’s mouth as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He whimpered as Billy let his soft cock fall from his mouth, before crawling back to wrap himself around Steve.


End file.
